Minific Dios Náutico
by Lady Josie
Summary: Minific escrito hace 10 años para la sección de "Confesiones" de Alecita Bauder.


**_Confesiones_**

 ** _DIOS NAÚTICO_**

Después de un largo viaje, por supuesto que me encontraba cansada aun así mi ánimo no decayó sobre todo al escuchar el rítmico rugido del océano Atlántico que me daba la bienvenida y cuyas olas chocaban contra la arena blanca de la isla de Jamaica.

Siguiendo un impulso, deje la maleta sin abrir sobre la cama y me dirigí al enorme ventanal que me llevaba directamente a la terraza del bungaló que había rentado para mi corta estadía de 7 días en aquel paraíso terrenal.

El aire fue retenido en mis pulmones por la sorpresa causada ante la belleza del atardecer, lo que hizo que me olvidara de mis sandalias y corriera escalera abajo hacia la playa.

La brisa fresca del lugar soplaba desde el mar para envolver mi cabello y soltarlo de forma salvaje al viento. Extasiada abrí los brazos y recibí la plenitud de los últimos rayos de sol que impregnaban el cielo y marcaba las siluetas de las magnificas nubes en todos los tonos rojizos que hasta ese momento desconocía.

Me sentía tan bien ante el hecho de que por primera vez en la vida era por completo libre, que en un arrebato ingrese al mar, dejando mis ligeras ropas puestas.

El faldón de mi vestido comenzó a flotar a mi alrededor en cuanto las primeras olas mojaron mis muslos y el agua en clara declaración de guerra se arremolinaba entre las piernas, acariciándolas con su suavidad que hasta ese instante me parecía desconocida, no por el hecho de que nunca hubiese conocido el océano porque tal aseveración era falsa, sino porque esta vez todo era diferente y hasta cierto punto nuevo para mí.

Embriagada por las sensaciones que la espuma despertaba en mí, me interne a mayor profundidad en las aguas azules del mar, hasta el punto que mis pies dejaron de palpar el fondo del océano. Jugué sí, jugué entre el ligero vaivén de las olas hasta el cansancio y sintiendo mi cuerpo rendido regresé a la playa que con sus brazos abiertos me recibía.

A punto estuve de abandonar el lugar, cuando un ruido extraño detrás de mí se escucho. No era ninguna ola según pude percibir. Sorprendida gire sobre mis talones y observe hacia el sitió donde el sonido provenía.

Ante mi sorpresa observe un par de fuertes y marcados brazos que surgían de entre las olas, moviéndose a un ritmo cadencioso y hechizante para mí.

Sin ocultar mi asombro, permanecí ahí hasta que fue mayúscula mi agitación. La agilidad de aquellos brazos me hizo contener el aliento. Su habilidad era asombrosa a tal punto que lo comparé con una extraña criatura de mar que venía hacia mí de forma inescrutable y maravillosa, hasta cambiar de rumbo y volverse a internar de nuevo en las profundidades del agua.

Con la garganta seca, observé como aquel ser se alejaba de la orilla hasta llegar a una distancia inquietante para mí. Quise gritarle que regresara, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

Bajo los últimos rayos de sol, su espalda se arqueó lanzando un brillo excitante a mis sentidos y vi como se sumergía bajo la superficie.

Con el corazón en un puño, desee alcanzarlo pero al momento que las olas volvieron a mojar mis muslos un pequeño pensamiento atravesó mi mente. En lo más hondo de mí, supe que él estaba bien y esa idea me dejo desconcertada. Porque ese hombre magnifico que nado frente a mis ojos, en nada lo conocía.

Pasado el tiempo, vi como volvía a emerger su cabeza y en un movimiento enérgico note como sus cabellos largos sacudían el exceso de agua y esta vez sus brazadas se dirigieron directamente hasta donde yo me encontraba, impulsado por sus poderosas piernas.

Salió del agua con el aplomo de un dios griego al tiempo que mis ojos comenzaron a devorar su musculosa anatomía sin vergüenza alguna, siguiendo el marcado camino de las gotas cristalinas y saladas que acariciaban su piel y deseando al mismo tiempo convertirme en aquellas gotas que fluían por su pecho, recorrían los músculos de sus brazos, se arremolinaban alrededor de su abdomen y seguían en dirección directa hacia su masculinidad palpitante.

¡Estaba desnudo!

Y ante la revelación quise salir corriendo de ahí. Había invadido su intimidad a grosso modo.

Por supuesto que me sonrojé, ¿qué mujer no lo haría teniendo ante sí un magnifico espécimen de la raza humana?

Y tal pareció que mi rostro escarlata atrajo su mirada hacia donde me encontraba, que sus ojos se clavaron en mi no muy glamoroso cuerpo cubierto por mis aun mojadas prendas.

Entonces, con toda la confianza que aquel cuerpo masculino expedía se dirigió a mí encuentro hasta detenerse a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Sus ojos, con vetas de esmeralda, oro y ágatas se arremolinaban de forma peligrosa e inquietante y semejándose a los de un tigre me hicieron contener el aire en mis pulmones… de nuevo…

Estática y llena de sensaciones difíciles de describir, permití que su mano tocara el rostro arrebolado de mi persona. Sentí la humedad de su palma y eso provoco que mi cuerpo se estremeciera incontrolablemente, perdido y al mismo tiempo envuelto en una excitación de grandes proporciones.

Inclinó su rostro hacia mí y tuve la necesidad imperante de cerrar los ojos, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo su mirada penetrante.

Sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca sedienta y un cúmulo de sensaciones explotó sin remedio alguno, invadiendo mi cuerpo y dejándome sin aliento, sintiendo que mis rodillas se debilitaban a cada segundo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por remediarlo.

Entonces, él se separo y sus ojos me miraron con fijeza, provocando que mis senos se hincharan llenos y ansiosos contra la tela húmeda de mi atuendo. Seguía temblando de forma irremediable.

Con la yema de uno de sus dedos, el extraño trazo el contorno de sus labios para después hacer exactamente lo mismo con los míos. La calidez de su contacto provoco que mi boca se cerrara alrededor de su dedo.

Comencé a saborear su sabor salado despacio al principio, para después convertirse en movimientos más rápidos e incesantes, acariciándolo con la lengua y mordisqueándolo con mis dientes.

Mientras tanto, él no dejaba de observarme con sus hermosos ojos de tigre haciendo del momento algo inolvidable.

Después, tomándome del cuello con su mano libre, volvió a acercar su rostro al mío. Esta vez, introdujo la lengua en toda profundidad de forma larga y segura, sin darme oportunidad de respirar siquiera. Me poseyó en ese instante. Toda cordura en mí se fue como las gaviotas al viento, alejándose de forma irreparable y teniendo como único conocimiento que a partir de ese instante mi vida ya no sería la misma y que la atracción que sentía por otros hombres, quedaría por completo nulificada por aquel individuo que había llego a mí proveniente del mar.

¡Dios mío! Besaba de maravilla y hacía el amor con ella al mismo tiempo, descubriendo mis secretos, saboreándome por completo, llenando mis sentidos y todo eso, con solo el poder de su lengua. Después, separándose por unos segundos, me permitió respirar y llenar de nuevo mis pulmones, para entonces comenzar a cubrir mi rostro de besos tiernos e igual de intensos como el anterior; parpados, pómulos, nariz, frente… toda la piel de mi rostro gozo el contacto de sus labios, permitiéndole en un tributo a su belleza masculina que se tomara todas las libertades que mi cuerpo y mi falta de raciocinio le permitieran.

Entonces, notando mi rendición sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sin vacilación mi cuerpo trémulo, cubriendo mis pechos con decisión, estrujándolos con fiereza y rozando mis pezones en punta con el pulgar.

Ya no había marcha atrás… me encontraba por completo perdida…

Ahí, en medio de la playa oscura, acompañados tan solo por el ligero sonido del océano y la brisa fresca proveniente de él… Me abrí por completo a sus deseos para poder saciar así… los propios.

Con maestría, extendió su mano y como tonta la envolví con la mía. Ciega de deseo permití que me llevara a donde él quisiera. Lentamente, la espuma de las olas volvió a acariciar mis muslos y sus piernas atléticas.

Sin prisas, poseyó de nuevo mi boca y sin dejar de jugar con su lengua dentro de ella, deslizo el vestido hacia abajo, más allá de mis caderas, quedando flotando alrededor de mis piernas. La ropa interior era lo único que se sobre guardaba en ese instante de locura.

Pude actuar tímidamente, pero tal era el grado de embriaguez que sufría que no me importo estar semidesnuda ante él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la mirada de adoración que me dirigía al recorrer con la mirada mi cuerpo. Entonces, en un solo movimiento liberó los senos de su prisión de encaje y en silencio observé cómo este se alejaba en movimiento ondulante de donde nos encontrábamos.

Al quedar los senos descubiertos, él inclinó la cabeza y los tomó entre sus labios. Ahora era su turno para saborear la sal de mi piel. Tambaleándome me aferre a su cabeza mientras que mis dedos se internaban en su cabellera mojada.

Un extraño sonido escapo de mi garganta. Lo deseaba tanto…

Que levante una de las piernas y enrolle su cadera con ella. Él tomándome de la cintura me elevo por arriba del agua y ahora fue el turno de que el vestido se alejara lentamente de nosotros. Al depositarme de nuevo, deslizo las manos por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar el delgado resorte de mis bragas…

Sí… había tardado tanto en deshacerse de ellas, que sin preámbulos le permití que me las quitara.

Me sentía tan húmeda que apunto estuve de gritarle que me tocara ahí, justo en el centro de mi femineidad, pero él sabía perfectamente como darme el placer necesario para volverme loca.

Con mi pierna aun envolviendo su cadera, guió su mano hasta la suave sombra entre mis muslos y con la yema de sus dedos se apodero de ahí con un toque que irremediablemente me hizo gritar… y después contener el aliento cuando se hizo más atrevido su contacto.

Después, para prolongar mi agonía, se hincó ante mí y su boca comenzó a jugar con el nido sedoso de en medio de mis muslos. Nunca había experimentado caricia alguna que se comparará con aquel lento fervor con que su lengua me acariciaba de manera dulce y llanamente generosa.

\- ¡Te quiero dentro! – exclamé al darme cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar.

Entonces miré su sonrisa tan hermosa… antes de ponerse en pie y rodearme con sus brazos para ponerme contra su palpitante pecho. Sentí su poderosa erección contra mi estómago y sintiéndome atrevida, guie mi mano hasta rodear aquel pedazo de carne palpitante.

Fue ahora su turno para jadear contra mi oído.

Hambrienta, envolví de nuevo mi pierna a su cadera y teniendo tan preciado tesoro entre mis dedos, lo lleve hasta mi interior.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y un aura salvaje se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos y mentes.

Ahí, en medio del océano comenzamos el más primitivo de los juegos. Al tiempo que nos movíamos acompasadamente, el iba mordisqueando lo largo de mi cuello con los dientes y sus manos se aferraban a mis nalgas para impedir que las olas me separaran de él. Acoplados en una perfección infinita.

\- ¡Sí…! – grite - ¡Hasta lo más profundo! – exclamé fuera de mí.

Esas palabras provocaron que el comenzara a bombear con mayor ímpetu dentro de mi… mientras que mi cuerpo lo succionaba sin tregua ni paz, hasta el punto que aceleré el ritmo al sentir que pronto… muy pronto… estallaría…

Para ese instante que quedo suspendido en el tiempo, ambos gritamos incontrolablemente… ajenos a todo lo que nos rodeaba… solo atentos al palpitar saciado que nos unía… y al cadencioso océano que nos rodeaba…

Lentamente… al mismo ritmo que nuestros corazones volvían a conocer la tranquilidad, él fue deslizándome hacia abajo hasta que mis pies volvieron a sentir la arena bajo ellos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios… sus dedos volvieron a recorrer la silueta de mi rostro… despacio… suavemente… incansablemente… al instante en que sus ojos trataban de guardar en su memoria cada centímetro de él…

Sin decir palabras, permití que me explorara de esa manera… hasta que… se inclinó sobre mí y se apodero de mi boca por última vez… antes de su despedida inminente.

Después, saciado el último resquicio de deseo que nos quedaba, él dio varios pasos atrás y en el intento de retenerlo extendí mi mano, pero ya fue demasiado tarde…

Mi dios náutico, flexionando la espalda se clavo en la quietud del agua para después emerger a distancia considerable de mí.

Quieta… muy quieta… permanecí en mi sitió… viendo como él se alejaba… internándose en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminada por la luna…

Entonces… cerré los ojos y lo vi en mi mente…

Después de todo… nunca estaría sola…

Su imagen… siempre me acompañaría a donde fuera.

 **FIN**


End file.
